1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to foot socks and, more particularly, to a foot sock that is seamless and wrinkle-free when donned so that virtually all the focal pressure points which might otherwise be created by the sock are eliminated.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In many instances, the configuration of a foot sock can have a profound impact on the wearer's comfort and well being. For example, a wrinkle or thickness (such as a rib or seam) in a sock will likely create focal pressure, friction and skin shear against the underlying portion of the body, particularly when a shoe is worn over the sock. If a person is incapable of sensing any irritation caused at the focal point (e.g., a person suffering from peripheral neuropathy), the problem can go uncorrected and blisters, ulcers or other debilitating conditions can unknowingly be caused. This is particularly problematic with a person having poor circulation, such as some diabetics, because circulatory problems increase the risk of ulceration and the likelihood that such ulcerations can lead to more devastating consequences (e.g., amputation). Furthermore, those ordinarily skilled in the art will appreciate that a person participating in a sporting event, particularly one of long duration (e.g., a marathon), will want to avoid the discomfort normally associated with undesirable wrinkles and thicknesses in a foot sock. It is also possible for an athlete to suffer from the affects of repetitive stress such as friction and skin shear which could result in blisters and reduced performance. Athletes may also benefit from a seamless sock that provides higher compression for better soft tissue support and the reduction of muscle fatigue during sporting activities.
Since the introduction of certain, specialized flatbed knitting machines, it has been possible to knit seamless socks and such socks have been developed in an attempt to eliminate the painful and disabling conditions caused by standard seam-type socks. However, seamless socks have heretofore failed to provide a wrinkle-free fit. Additionally, prior seamless sock designs require centralized areas of compression (e.g., elastic bands or ribs) to maintain the sock in the proper orientation on the body. Furthermore, known seamless sock designs simply do not provide the level of comfort and protection needed by many diabetics, persons with peripheral neuropathy or athletes. Yet another problem with known seamless sock constructions is the fact that they simply utilize standard knitting patterns, which is believed to severely limit the effectiveness of the sock especially in prophylactic applications.